Ruby Xiao Tachibana
Ruby Xiao Tachibana, also known as Little Cautious Tachibana or Little Rube, was an 18-year old Delta Trooper who became part of Delta 3-4 in 2127 and then later becoming a Guardian Apprentice and girlfriend to the One of the Prophecy Jenkins W. Thomas in 2154 which later in 2163, gave birth to Justin Thomas, later known as Jenkins the 2nd. Backstory Ruby Xiao Tachibana was born on February 24th, 2109 on Mordor in the Central Guardian Controlled Senate Region, when Ruby was 10, she first saw the Delta Troopers walking on patrol in the capital city of Mordor, Warington, and then Ruby wanted to become a Delta Trooper herself, Ruby's parents, Eugene Tachibana and Nancy Xiao Clark, were killed in 2110 a year after Ruby was born and was raised by her Uncle, Jack Walker and when Ruby turned 16, she was determined to join the Delta Commission and since her parents were killed, she was basically somewhat an orphan raised by her uncle, later in 2127, Ruby was 18 years old and she joined up with the Delta Commission Delta Trooper Corps, she was put into the 37th Delta Regiment and under the command of Commander Brown and so they were transferred to the Enforcement of Justice just before the Guardian Civil War and the Guardian Purge and so since they were in outer space, Ruby was always cautious and always giving her fellow troopers safety tips for surviving in outer space whenever there is danger and so they started calling her, Little Cautious Tachibana, Ruby was confused when they called her that and so Ruby had no friends within the Delta Commission, only friend she had was Hisako Xiao Shen, a former Republic sharpshooter with 100% accurate shots which earned her the name, Ms. Accurate and Never Miss a Shot, she defected to Wallace during the Battle of Mars, Hisako supported Ruby and Ruby thanked her for it and so Hisako looked out for Ruby. Career Cleansing of the Enforcement of Justice When the Guardian Remnant returned to earth to retrieve the rest of the 501st Corporation old war machines from the surface and so when Wallace created the garbage fields in 2096 after he ended the Republican Civil War and after the 501st HAZ crate, the ship was penetrated by the crate, releasing frozen 501st Infected test subjects into the ship and so Ruby kept telling the rest of her teammates that they had to take extra precautions to overcome the rumble the ship received, they just told her that she was being 'too over cautious' about it and told her to try and calm down a little bit but then when they heard the reports of an unknown bloody figure on board the ship, Ruby went looking for Hisako but Hisako was with her team leader, getting an assignment from Captain Thomas Blackburn, and Ruby looked everywhere but when she encountered the unknown figure, she didn't know what to do and had almost passed out but Corporal Ken Louis happened to have been in the area and had taken out the infected soldier before it could have harmed Ruby, Ruby thanked him so many times that he saw that Ruby was a really thankful, grateful and respective person of those around her and so that's why she was so cautious about certain situations involving lives and herself and so Ruby went with Ken to the nearest safe area where her regiment teammates were at, after Ruby and Ken got to where the rest of their regiment was, Commander Brown had asked them where they were and so Ken told him that they were scouting the area and had taken out an infected soldier that was nearby, Ken then went back to his squad while Ruby did the same. Abandoning the Enforcement of Justice Grand Admiral Varanee ordered that they were finished extracting the vehicles from the surface of earth and gave out a plan to cripple the Republic's fleet holding the orbit space but then changed when more Republic warships entered the orbit and reinforced the fleet's defense against any attackers and so Uriah just went on with the plan, the Enforcement of Justice received a lot of damage, the Infected on board went crazy and causing them to rage and so they spread throughout the ship and overwhelmed the crew, most of the 37th Delta Regiment were either infected or ripped apart, Delta 3-4 was then tasked with rounding up the survivors on board in which Hisako went looking for Ruby because she knew that Ruby was barely yet ready to fire off a weapon, Ruby was separated from the rest of her squad and so she was wandering around, looking for someone to guide her around to the nearest safe area as she heard roars and growls of the infected in the distance and nearby hearing other Delta Troopers screaming to death as well, Ruby then encountered an infected soldier, the infected pinned her down while Ruby was able to keep it from biting her and so Hisako heard Ruby scream before she was pinned and went straight to the source of the scream and when she got there, she saw the infected attempting to bite Ruby's neck but Hisako used her sidearm and killed the infected and saving Ruby at the same time, Ruby herself was really thankful and happy to see that Hisako had found her, later Hisako then was going to take Ruby back to wherever her regiment was but Captain Blackburn had ordered the entire crew on board to abandon the Enforcement of Justice '''once they were back in Kaai orbit space as many crewmembers and Delta Troopers were rushing to the nearest escape pods, Hisako then thought of transferring Ruby to Delta 3-4 and watchover her because if Ruby was able to be pinned down then she knew that Ruby wouldn't last long as a Delta Trooper, after reaching the escape pods, Hisako told Ruby to wait for her in the armory once she got down to the surface of Kaai. '''Reassignment(Work in progress) The Enforcement of Justice '''was abandoned by all of her crew and before Captain Blackburn and his team was able to get to the escape pods, they were overwhelmed by the infected and so Captain Blackburn was listed as M.I.A. after the ship's power went dark, the halls and rooms of the '''Enforcement of Justice were filled with the infected and their reproduction hives, down on the surface, Delta 3-4 was regrouping while Hisako and Ruby were at the armory, Ruby then asked why they were there and Hisako handed her a DT-12r and told her to fire it off down range and so Ruby kept stalling by telling her safety tips about weapons and their abilities but Hisako told her to just fire it down the range and Ruby did, after firing the pistol, the kickback wasn't hard but it did push Ruby back a little.